Dull
by StylishFashionista
Summary: "My eyes are just black. Nothing unique, nothing interesting, nothing like that. There isn't even a dash of color in them. They're just black." / Gwen ditches her glasses to get colored contacts, to Trent's dismay. Third genre-Angst. Part of Drabble Week 2014


She used to have glasses. Thin, rectangular, black glasses placed high up on her nose bridge. She preferred to only use them for reading or drawing, but she knew she had to wear them everywhere. He loved her glasses though. They brought out her large, black eyes, which looked so beautiful on her.

So he was absolutely dismayed when she decided to exchange her glasses for contacts. Colored contacts.

"Oh my gosh!" Bridgette fawned. "You look so good!"

"I didn't even know your eyes were aqua green," Geoff commented.

Yeah, because they weren't, he thought. But he stayed silent. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

All day, people complimented her eyes. Her fake eyes. She would smile at each compliment. He, however, wished that she would just embrace her beautiful black eyes. He missed them. He missed them so much.

Day after day, he would see her and her colored contacts. And the more he saw them, the more annoyed he got.

And one day, he got so annoyed that he just blurted it out while they were studying in the library.

"I know you wear colored contacts."

He immediately regretted it after he said it. He scolded himself internally for being so rude to her.

Her pale face turned red in an instant. "How did you know?"

"You have black eyes, those beautiful black eyes," he admitted. "Your glasses brought them out. It was easy to distinguish it."

"How are black eyes beautiful?" she asked him. "I mean, it's just black."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you saying, Gwen?"

She sighed. "My eyes are just black. Nothing unique, nothing interesting, nothing like that. There isn't even a dash of color in them. They're just black."

"So?" he shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

She sighed again, turning away from him. "They're bland and undesirable, just like me. And looking at everyone here, especially my friends, it just reminds me of just how unwanted I am. I mean, Bridgette's eyes are a nice mix of green and hazel, and Geoff's are a beautiful sky blue. Duncan's is one of the coolest shades of teal I've ever seen, and even Courtney's eyes have a dash of purple in them. And then I look at you and your perfect lime green eyes... Do you even know how envious I am?"

And then it finally clicked in his head. "Is that also why you dye your hair like that?"

She nodded. "I always thought it was cooler than my bland black hair."

He nodded while thinking. "Gwen, you don't need teal highlights or colored contacts to look pretty. In fact, you're so beautiful with your natural black hair and black eyes. Do you know how rare that is? Most people have brown hair and brown eyes, but no one I've met has had your combination. And besides, changing your hair and eyes to a different shade will just remind you of your natural shade every time you see it."

She paused for a few seconds, before biting her lip and looking away. "Thanks." She stayed stoic.

He just had to smile. "You're welcome."

The next day, he saw her without her colored contacts. She donned the same black glasses that she had before she got contacts. The day after that, she was wearing contacts, but they weren't colored. With her newly non-dyed hair, she looked stunningly beautiful. No one seemed to comment on her natural look, though. He thought they were stupid to not realize how naturally beautiful she was.

A few days after that, she ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much," she beamed at him. "For everything. I feel so much better about myself now."

He beamed back, his cheeks on fire. Because of that kiss, he was barely able to form thoughts, let alone words. "You're welcome."

She giggled. He had never heard her giggle before that. It sounded so foreign, yet so cute.

She then threw herself into his arms, hugging him. He just smiled as he hugged her back and brought her closer. Their bodies fitted into each other perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

And he swore, right then and there, it was bliss.

* * *

**Throwback to the days where the majority of fanfics in this fandom were for Gwent, Duncney, Leharold, Gigette, Tyndsay, and Ozzy.**

**So, yeah, this was the fifth one. I got the idea cuz of the fact that I would love to wear colored contacts myself. I always felt like my dark brown eyes in the light never worked with my jet black hair, sooooo... But my parents would never let me. XD**

**It's Friday, and I'm coming out with TD drabbles for the rest of the week! Please review and favorite! Also, follow me for more TD stuff! If you want, also check out my Duncney story Disgraciously Yours, Courtney. Thank you, and goodbye.**


End file.
